For What its Worth
by SmileRen
Summary: An eighteen year old girl has just died and has been reincarnated into the Get Backers world. The problem? She hasn't read or seen it. Stuck in a world that constantly turns on its head, she'll have to work hard and get stronger in order to survive this world and its inhabitants. (OC x ?-I haven't really decided yet)
1. Prologue

**SmileRen:** Yo! Ren here. I've come up with a new story idea that I just had to write and post before I completely forgot it ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc!

-0-0-0-0-0-

My death was quite sudden. And by sudden, I meant it happened in a blink of an eye...well not that fast but you get what I meant. I clearly remember everything that happened just as I died. I was walking in the streets, heading to the grocery store to buy some things for my mother.

I was walking next to a construction site, when the incident happened. It all happened so fast, one second I was yawning, and next I was under a pile of timber. I only heard screams, a lot of loud piercing screams, and a lot of yelling, than before I could comprehend anything, I was at death's door.

Pain, disbelief and regret were all I felt at that moment. Pain for obvious reasons as well as because inwardly I knew I would be causing my family a lot of pain when I left this world, and I knew I would leave this world at that moment. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I was an average, normal teenage girl. Most normal teenage girls don't die at this age, so why am I? And regret that I was leaving this world so early...why did I have to walk there at that moment? I still had many things I wanted to do.

I would be lying if I didn't feel bitter that I had to be the one to die, and I would also be lying if I said I didn't try to stay alive. I really tried actually, for both myself and for those close to me. When someone dies, it's not only the person who died that feels pain. It's everyone that knew her as well, especially to those who were close to her, or had somewhat of a relationship with her.

While I did try to hang on, inwardly I knew that I wouldn't make it. My eye sight was quite blurry, but I could see quite a lot of blood. Actually a LOT of blood, and I knew it was all mine. If I didn't die from the injuries I had sustained, which was probably a lot of broken bones, which most likely included my spine, and then I would die from blood loss.

As I pondered about that, my mind also wandered to where the ambulance was? It's been a while; shouldn't they be here by now? I knew I would die, but a part of me hoped that they actually made it in time. Foolish, but you can't blame a girl for trying. Through my barely working ears, I then heard the sound of a distant siren, an ambulance siren. As hope filled me, I also became very tired.

My last thoughts were that it shouldn't matter if I just took a small nap...how wrong I was. However, you can't change the past, so my eyes had closed and death had welcomed me. Well kinda. But I didn't really regret closing my eyes...because when I did...I was embraced in warmth that was hard to describe. All I can say is that it was comforting...yes, very comforting.

Before I knew it, I awoke, well if you could call it that...there was something wrong...I could not open my eyes at all. I just felt too tired too open my eyes... I felt like I was awake for days without sleeping at all...it was odd.

Another thing that was odd was that my body felt extremely light...which is even more odd considering my body weight is more than what I was currently feeling. After all, when you're as tired as I am, your body usually feels heavy right, but mine was the complete opposite. It was like I was floating...it felt like the feeling I had when I closed my eyes at my death, warm and comfortin-

Wait! That's right, where am I? If I'm awake it either means I survived...or am already dead and in a spiritual state. While both are unlikely...the former is the more unlikely considering the state I was in...Which means I am currently...dead...?

I cannot freaking believe, I am really dead. I really can't believe it. However, if I'm dead...then where in the world am I? I tried to open my eyes even though I was so exhausted, but was unable to. I tired again, and again, but I still could not do it... Complete and utter frustration filled me, frustration for not being able to do anything, frustration for not knowing anything, frustration for having to be the one that died that day. Why was it me?! Of course I didn't want it to happen to anyone else as well, but still I was bitter.

I was just getting groceries for my mother, so why did I have to lose my life at the age of sixteen...there was so much stuff I wanted to do first...Snap out of it! I need to focus on where I am right now...why is it suddenly getting warm?

It's very warm...it's so peaceful...The warmth feels nice...but there's something wrong with it. I can't put my finger on what it is exactly, wait I know! If I had to describe it in one word it would be...danger! Actually, threatening is a more suitable word! It feels scary! I don't want to go near it! But why is it getting hotter instead! It feels like I'm being sucked into it!

At first it was warm, but as I got closer to it, it became hotter, and hotter, until it was completely burning! When I stopped feeling like I was sucked into it, I felt like I was in a fire. If I was in a normal state, it would like have being lit with a blue flame...the hottest flame. But I wasn't...I felt numb, so while I felt the heat it didn't affect me.

However, it was completely horrifying; it was like I was in hell. Maybe this was actually hell...it would explain the extreme heat. But if it was hell, than wouldn't I feel pain from the fire instead of numbness? ...that rules hell out...but just where the hell am I? And what's with this heat...it feels like it's swallowing me...

Even though I said it was dangerous and threatening...the heat was still peaceful...I could get used to this... yes, I could indeed. If I were to think back at this time, I would have said that I wasn't acting like normal. There was something affecting my mind while I was there. It was making me unable to think clearly...it was like there was something blocking my brain from functioning properly. The longer I stayed there, the more I became less able to think...but I didn't realize it when I was in that place.

After I got adjusted to the abnormal heat, something happened...it's hard to explain. You know when there are butterflies in your stomach because you're nervous? Well imagine that. Than imagine that the butterflies went crazy for some reason. They keep trying to fly out of your stomach, but are unable to. Then a black hole appears and all the butterflies are sucked in, but then your own body starts to get sucked in. But it gets sucked in from inside...yes, I explained it in a bizarre way, but that was how it felt like...

It was very painful, more painful than when I died actually. Yes, a lot more painful...it's similar to forcing something too big into something that's too small. It's impossible...but you just keep stuffing it in, forcing it even more. It was like that... but eventually I did get sucked in. And after I sucked in, I felt like I was in a tornado...just going around and around in a spiral...until I blacked out.

-0-0-0-

When I reawakened, I no longer felt like I was floating in the inferno. I say felt, instead of saw, because I could no longer open my eyes. I was in a sort of squishy and tight place, and it was incredibly comforting and warm.

I don't really know, but they were both indeed very comforting, and I felt at peace. Once again, I fell into a sort of daze, but this time it became even longer. It sort of felt like I was asleep, but at the same time not, I was never tired, but I was also never energetic. It was kind of hard to explain

It was quiet and comforting as the warm presence moved closer to me, brushing against what I assumed to be my arm. I briefly wondered if my presence comforted it as much as it was comforting me. A wave of exhaustion hit me as I slowly slipped into a blank state of mind.

Soon, what felt like hours became days, and days became months. Before one day, I felt like suction was pulling me out. After a while, I felt like I was truly being pulled out. After a lot of what I felt like was pulling, my whole body was out.

During this whole process, I was panicking. I mean who wouldn't? After being taken away from a very warm and comforting place? As I panicked, I had realized that someone was crying. And after a while, I realized that the cries were coming from me.

During my panicking, I had started crying. And I had also been lifted, and was now in the ...arms of someone? What was going on? My wails slowly decreased into pitiful sobs that I couldn't control as I was wiped down and wrapped in a warm soft object.

It was hard to actually describe how terrifying the entire event was for me. My senses were distorted, I couldn't hear well, I couldn't move and I didn't dare attempt to open my eyes because actual sight would make it so much worse.

Eventually my cries ceased completely and I slumped in the arms that cradled me to a soft chest. I heard strange, garbled noise that was both incoherently terrifying and soothingly comforting at the same time, lulling me into a deep sleep as the warm presence from before was laid next to me.

It wouldn't be until much later that I would realise what had happened to me, and that it would be the start of so many different problems that would occur in this life.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**SmileRen:** Please review!

**Name:** Mao Glyph  
**Alias:** Doctor  
**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Female  
**Personality:** Mao is a quiet and calm individual with a slightly foul temper.  
**Appearance:** She's an albino with roughly cut short white hair and red eyes. She is tall with an strong and slender build with a narrow waist, small chest and long limbs.  
**Clothes:** She normally wears a faded green long-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, sneakers, a black bandanna and an oversized grey hooded raincoat.  
**Talents:** She is intelligent woman with a vast knowledge in both medicinal and martial arts.  
**Weakness: **Mao is bound by the Curse of Names, which means that if she were to give her Real name to an outsider, she'd be forced to obey their every command.  
**Special abilities:** Abnormal strength, speed and endurance. An unknown power.  
**General information:** Mao was born into a clan that specialised in an unknown power. Her clan cursed by the power of names. If they give their real name to an outsider, they are basically giving their freewill and soul away. They will be forced to obey every single command they are given which is why Mao goes by the alias 'Doctor'.

Before she died, she was a medical student at a university only a week away from graduation.

Mao's mother abandoned her in Infinity Fortress at the age of four in a desperate attempt to save her life from people who were hunting her clan down. Mao realises the reasons for this and does not hold a grudge against her parents.

She is extremely patient and kind but she's not above beating some sense into people and once pushed to the limit she becomes a living hazard to both her surroundings and the people she's mad at.

Mao possesses an unbelievable amount of physical speed, strength and endurance. This is both the result of her clans offensive and body strengthening techniques that were drilled into her brain and her memories of martial arts from her previous life. Also, she was forced to develop her fighting skills in order to survive.

Mao isn't the type to hold grudges and firmly believes that hatred is a useless emotion and that it only leads one to ruin.


	2. Chapter 1

**SmileRen:** Ok, this is much shorter than what I would have liked but there's no helping it.

Disclaimer: I own only my oc.

_=0=0=0=0=0=_

_"Now, Mao. I want you to be a good girl and stay here. Momma will come back to pick you up later, ok?"_

_"Ok, Momma, I'll wait here, I promise"_

_"I love you Mao...I love you so much"_

_"I know Momma, I love you too."_

_**I saw the sad, reluctant and regretful look on her face, but didn't comment. It would probably just make things worse...probably just make things harder for her. Because I knew that she wouldn't be coming back. Perhaps it was because I had already lived once, but at that moment, she had this look in her eyes. The kind of look just screamed "I'm sorry. I'm going to die, but I want you to live, even if it's in hell."**_

**_After she left, I never once saw her or my father again...And after that day, I swore I'd stop crying and become strong...so I could live...For her...and everyone else._**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

THUMP!

"Ouch!"

Groaning, I grab onto the side of my bed and haul myself up off of the freezing concrete floor. That dream again, eh? I really have to get over that, it's been fifteen years since then. Ah oh well, I'll worry about that later.

I sighed, still tired, and looked outside my door. It was still dark, but not that dark. It would probably be sun rise in a few minutes. Well, perfect timing though.

After getting ready for the day, I opened up the 'shop', and sat down at the usual hard seat. After hours passed, and no one came by, I sighed and closed shop for the moment. Maybe I should take a break...it would be bad if someone came by and my mind was out of it... Yep, let's take a break.

Just as I took out the 'On Break' sign and put it on the door, I heard people arriving. I sighed, before turning around and seeing a group of many men. They didn't have much aura, so I concluded that they must be followers. "Join the Volts." Straight to the point huh...what a bother. "How about if I refuse?" I replied, not really caring about them. They didn't seem strong, so I probably could take them on...easily.

"You don't know who you're refusing, do you? You're refusing Amano Ginji, the Lightening Emperor. And if you refuse him, than means you're disrespecting him. And no one in the world can do that...so we'll just have to resort to force to make you accept." Sigh, it's basically the usual, 'Our boss is so great, so bow down.'

"I see...well sorry, but I don't feel like being nice today since I had a bad dream. And if you are going to use force, then I'll just have to defend myself, won't I?" I replied calmly. As I finished my sentence, they all rushed at me. Hmph, they were all amateurs...they all had weak spots.

I quickly defeated all but one of them. The man looked at me in slight fear; before he ran off...it seems he ran off to tell his boss. What a pain...just as I was going to go on break. I sighed once again, and patched the defeated men up. They barely had any injuries, and were merely unconscious, but I might was well take responsibility.

After I patched them up, I decided to leave them there. I'll get back by the time they wake up, so it's all good. I then went for a walk to release the stress I was currently carrying. It's not good to be stressed while on the job.

But, I can't exactly walk too far from here, just in case someone came by really needing my help... So I just walked near by my shop, within a 2 kilometre radius.

After walking for quite a while, I sighed for the umpteenth time that day...there was nothing to do anymore...I'm so bored. Feeling a bit tired, and becoming sick of wandering around, I sat down on a piece of nearby junk. I would go back...but I feel like relaxing for a bit. As I sat there, I glanced up at the sky. It was so peaceful...well perhaps not. Feeling the presence of a few people coming towards me, I sighed once again.

I glanced at them from the corners of my eye, but still remained looking at the sky. When they arrived a few meters away from me, I asked, "It's such a nice say isn't it? I feel so sleepy because of it..." They remained quiet, and I hummed, continuing, "I presume your not here to get medically treated or to look at the sky with me, are you?" They remained quiet once again, until one of them, a man with dark brown spiky hair and a cloth tied around his forehead, replied, "No, we are not."

I sighed, before standing up, and looking at them, "Well, I thought I would try. It's a shame though...so why are you here?" Now that I was actually paying proper attention to them, I realized one thing. This guys were no joke...they had pretty strong auras. Most of them were probably just followers, but a few of them were quite strong...but one stood out more than the others. His aura was calm and kind...but at the same time frightening. He was definitely the leader.

At the moment I felt his aura and looked into his eyes, I tensed instantly. However, I then immediately forced myself to relax, trying not to show the fear I had felt. I hoped they didn't notice...but they probably did. One of them, a girl or possibly a very feminine boy, spoke "We are here to recruit you to the Volts. We take it you remember the other people who came from our gang trying to recruit you? The ones you brutally defeated?" ...I see. So that's why they came. Now that I actually look, some of the followers are carrying the defeated members...

"Hmmm...Hehe, I think I might remember them...maybe not. It's not uncommon for gangs to try to recruit me, so forgive me if I don't remember correctly. However, if that's what your here for, then I'll tell you what I tell everyone else, I refuse." I replied, nonchalantly. I was kinda scared of them, but I don't exactly make exceptions.

They all remained stoic, and quiet. Then the one, who spoke before, spoke, "I see...can we ask why?" I sighed, before I jumped onto the junk I had sat on before, spreading my arms. "Do you see this beautiful sky? Don't you see how free it is? This is what I want to be like...free." I paused for a second, as I smiled, before continuing, "I won't work for you, but if you need help, then please feel free to come by ...but don't misunderstand. I will accept anyone who needs help, and will never refuse!"

They once again stayed silent, before the one with the calm, kind and frightening aura, spoke. It was a guy with spiky blonde hair. "Hmm, I see...But why do you think you will not be free if you come with us? It's not like we will control you, and forbid you from doing anything. You can choose what you wish to do, saving anyone you wish to save. All we are asking is for you to come under our protection and to be among us in our gang. Being truly free is not something you can be forced to not be." His voice was calm, with a touch of kindness, and because of it...I faltered.

He was right... being in a gang...it's not something I ever wished to do...but it would be nice. It'd nice to have people who cared about me again...nice to have friends. I stayed quiet for a moment, before replying, "I see...do you think you could leave me alone for a bit? I shall come seek you when I have an answer..."

The blonde man stared at me for a moment, before agreeing, "All right. Come give us an answer before three days, or we shall come seek you. Do you know where to find us?"

I didn't exactly know, but I was sure I could find out. "Don't worry; I will be able to find you." "I see. Well we shall take our leave for now...but what do you wish to be called." He replied. I hummed, before saying, "Call me 'Doctor', that's what I go by for now. What shall I call you?"

He turned around, replying, "I see...my name is Amano Ginji...call me whatever you like..." He then left with his followers. Hmmm...Ginji Amano...where have I heard that? Wait a moment! I remember! My clients often speak of him in fear...and admiration...as the 'Lightening Emperor'.

...I see, so that's who he is. What a fearsome man, but I got to admit...he has quite a presence.

Well, what should I do now? Follow what I've done for years already? Or follow my gut feeling, and follow the man that would probably be someone I would forever respect? Well damn, it seems I already know.

Once again, I sighed. I'm pretty sick of sighing so much, but I can't help it...it's a habit. Seeing how things are going currently...I'm so screwed.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**SmileRen:** I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Very Important Message!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**SmileRen: I'm sorry to say but this is not an update.**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
